Cope
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Embry's inprint has an abusive boyfriend. How will he cope?


Kind of bad. I didn't edit it. Keep that in mind (=

"Are you sure you want to be an _angle_ for the Halloween dance? I mean, look at this fairy costume, it's so adorable!" My mom gushed, rummaging through the racks of different Halloween costumes for tomorrow night's dance at out school.

"Yeah mom. I told you, Mark is being the devil, and he asked me to be an angle." I said exasperated. He didn't exactly ask me to de an angle, it was more like he demanded it. But I knew better then to go against Mark. Last time it ended up with me having a broken leg. Of course he apologized. It wasn't that big of a deal…until he broke the other one….

We're still going strong though. A great couple. My friends thought so to. Except they didn't know about how he 'expresses his love' for me.

"I just think you would look ten times better in something more you. I mean, why don't you just wear that silly cheer leading costume?" My mom rambled as she picked through the angle section of the store.

"It's not a costume mom, it's my cheer leading uniform. You know, something you have to wear to support a team." I rolled my eyes. I knew she didn't appreciate the whole 'cheer leader' thing, but it was always something I just…did.

"Running around a football field dressed like a slut is not supporting anything." She said, sticking her nose up in the air. The outfit wasn't that slutty. "Here, try this." She said, pushing a small white, sparkly dress into my hands. I sighed but walked into the dressing room anyway.

It took me a minute to figure out how it was supposed to go on, but once I got it, I liked it. It was a speghetti strap, plain white dress, it stopped mid-thigh and clung tightly to my body. It was pretty nice. It sparkled lightly in certain places, and made my legs look really long. Out of the three others that I tried on, this one was my favorite.

"Honey…is it on yet? Come out and let me see!" My mother yelled anxiously, knocking on the door. I quickly fixed the fairy like wings on the back. I opened the door and stepped out, adjusting the straps slightly as I did so. My mother smiled fondly at her choice in dresses, and so did I.

"Do you like it?" I asked, spinning around like a little girl. She clapped her hands excitedly and nodded yes. I gently pulled my elbow length, slightly curly blond hair out of my pony tail and shook out my hair until it fanned my face.

"Blair! You look great honey! So…is this the one you want?" She asked. I smiled widely.

"Yeah I think it-" I responded but stopped short. On the other side of the room stood a tall, muscular boy who looked about a year or two older then me. He was just so…big. And he was starring right at me. But not at my body like other people do, he was just starring at me. My eyes. Intently.

I blushed and looked away. "Okay. Go get dressed so we can leave." My mom rushed me into the dressing room, not noticing the guy starring at me. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" Mom yelled to me through the door.

"I don't know. I'm in the mood for some ice cream though. What do you think?" I yelled back, stepping out of the dressing room with my think, black turtle neck sweater dress on, my cheer outfit underneath for practice later.

"Hey! Wait up." A voice called as we left the store and started for the car. I just kept walking, thinking it was some guy who wanted to talk to my mom. She looked pretty young for a mother. Her hair was just as blond as mine, and her eyes shone green, where as I have my dads dreadful blue ones.

"Can I help you?" My mom said charmingly as I stood by the pasenger door. That's when I realized she was talking to the guy that was staring at me earlier.

"Um, yeah…I, uh…" He stuttered breathlessly as he starred into my eyes. It was making me really uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca. This is my son Embry. We just wanted to invite you guys to the bon fire tonight at first beach. We're hoping to get a lot of people to come and everyone brings something." An older woman said politely as she walked up behind her son. She was so small. How did that big guy come out of tiny little her? Must of hurt.

"Well thank you. But I don't think we can make it." I said, giving a fake frown.

"Of course we can." My mother said, giving me a hard look.

"No, really mom. I have practice tonight. I can't." I said, giving her a very upfront, 'I don't want to go' look.

"Well you can practice on the beach! You can bring your friends too." The big guy, Embry, said. I cocked a brow at him. Did they not get that I didn't want to go?

"It's settled then. We'll be there." My mother said triumphed as she jumped in the car. I hoped in after her, slightly mad.

"What the hell! Did you even ask me before making plans to go somewhere with your mother! I didn't tell you that you could go!" Mark screamed in my face as he pushed me up against his living room wall.

I went right to his house after me and my mom got back from the store, me and my friends were going to meet up here to get ready for practice.

I felt my face sting and realized that Mark must have slapped me…again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm sorry." I whispered defeated as he let go of me to answer the door. I sank to the floor but quickly stood up at the sound of Mark's friends, and mine, coming into the house. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and hopped my mascara wasn't running.

"Blair! Hey, did you come up with a new routine yet?" My best friend Avery asks as she plops down on the couch, sending her black hair flying around her face. She was one of the La Push girls who went to our school. Of course, no one cared that she was an Indian, and she seemed way to self conscious about the whole 'I'm darker then everyone else' crap.

"No, I'm still working on it. Oh and we have to practice at first beach tonight. My moms making me go to a stupid party there or something but you guys can come." I said smiling and looking at Mark for approval. He just came up next to me and wrapped his 'way to big to be normal' arms around me, cuddling his soft brown hair into my neck. I wished he was always like this. I wished he was always so nice and loving.

"Kay. I want to check out those guys that everyone's talking about." Avery says. Flipping through the T.V stations.

"Yeah, I heard they're in a gang or something." Heather commented, sitting next to Avery.

"Yeah, like, I think they're on, like, steroids or something." Craig, one of my best friends, and a guy who's so gay he's a circle said.

I just laughed at them. The guy I saw in the store only hours earlier did seem like there was something abnormal about him. And the way he looked at me…

"So what time are we going? I still got to call the guys." Mark says, pulling away from me and taking out his phone. By 'guys' he means the entire football team of course.

Mark wasn't the courter back, or the point guard or whatever, but he was the most popular guy on the team.

"I guess we'll leave in…half an hour? I don't know. I just know it starts at night, and it's almost six. So…I guess we should leave soon." I said shrugging, but Mark was already on his phone calling his friends.

"So what are you going to wear?" Heather asks excitedly while texting the rest of the cheer squad with the change of plans.

"My uniform. Same as everyone else." I said, giving her a pointed look. She sighed but nodded anyway.

"Seriously Blair, are we going to be practicing the _whole time we're there?" Avery asks with a small pout. It was my turn to sigh. _

"_No. I guess you can wear what ever you want, as long as your uniforms on under it. But remember it's cold out." I said, knowing Avery she would just wear her uniform on it's own anyway, but Heather would probably wear something even more revealing…if possible._

_Apparently it didn't matter how cold out it was. When we arrived at the beach's parking lot, a group of sexily dressed girls were starting to arrive. We all waited in the lot until the whole team was there, including all of the football team, and slowly made out way down to the beach. _

_I seemed to be the only smartly dressed one. I wore only my uniform, but still seemed to be showing less skin then the other girls. _

"_Hey sexy, so where do you want us to practice?" Avery asked, winking at me and linking arms._

_I looked over to the fire where a bunch of people stood, mostly all looking at the giant group of teens running towards them. We stopped when we were just outside the crowds of people. _

"_Okay girls!" I yelled over the noise. "We just need to get a quick practice in before you can go to the party! Everyone get out their uniforms please!" I called and all the girl started stripping down to their uniforms. I smiled satisfied. _

"_Hey! You made it." An excited looking Embry ran up to me and my group of friends. "And you brought a lot of people."_

"_Um…yeah…you said to bring my friends…and, your Embry right?" I said, extending my hand. He took it. "I'm Blair." I smiled at him and he smiled back before I pulled my hand away._

"_Hey babe. We're gonna go play ball….Who's this?" Mark asked coming up behind me and kissing my cheek. When he saw Embry he just glared at him. _

"_This is Embry. Embry, this is Mark." I smiled and motioned between the two. They shook hands aggressively. _

"_So you any good?" Embry asked cockily, inferring about football._

"_Better then you." Mark replies coldly. I give him a warning look and he just kisses me. _

"_Your guys against mine." Embry spat angrily as he started to shake. Oh my god, maybe they really were the La Push gang. What if they fight? Embry's going to loose! _

"_You're on." Mark sneered, letting go of me and walking back over to his large group of friends. This would be interesting. _

_I sighed. "Okay! Come on girls! Lets start with a H5 Triple cross over!" shouted and the girl immediately got into formations. We smiled the best we could and did a whole routine the way we did it in finals last year. Only last year we messed up. Big time. Plus that was when one of my legs were broken. _

"_What the hell was that! You can't do that!" I heard Mark's friend Ryan yelling angrily as he pushed one of the big La Push boys away from him._

"_Paul! Man, just let it go." Embry said, as they continued to play the game. _

"_Ryan! Knock it the hell off you cheater!" Avery yelled at him, he was sort of her boyfriend. I think. They had a weird relationship._

"_I'm not a cheater!" Ryan yelled back shocked._

"_That's not what I heard." I mocked lightly in a sing song voice as we stopped cheering and went to stand by where the guys were playing._

"_Blair! Stop tormenting my team damn it!" Mark yelled angrily before Embry tackled him to the ground. They both immediately started throwing punches._

"_Mark! What are you doing! Stop it! Your going to hurt him!" I yelled, completely enraged of the idea of Mark beating up some helpless little guy._

"_Stay the hell away from me!" Mark yelled angrily, jumping away from him and coming to stand by my side. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He said stiffly to me. I knew if I went with him I would be 'punished' for introducing him to Embry._

"_I-I can't, I have to stay and help the team." I said lamely but he didn't want to hear it. _

"_I said lets go." He whispered through clenched teeth, squeezing my arm tighter. I heard someone growl lowly, probably something from in the forest. _

"_Mark. Please. Stop, I'm sorry okay?" I whispered looking up at him._

_Mark looked around him quickly, making sure none of our friends were paying attention before he smacked me quick and hard across my face with the back of his hand._

"_Don't you ever tell me to stop!" He yelled quietly, but before either of us could react, we saw a vibrating Embry being dragged into the woods by his friends, and a very angry Paul fist coming full blast at Marks face. _

"_What the hell!" Marks screamed as he fell backwards and to the ground. Just then a bunch of Marks friends and Embry's friends erupted in a gruesome fistfight. _

"_Come on!" Avery yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the way of the fighting guys. _

_I sat crying in Avery's arms for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that they were all fighting. I couldn't believe that a ton of my friends were getting hurt right now. To be honest, I couldn't care less about Embry's friends, but my friends, my boy friend's friends, my boy friend, was out there getting hit and kicked and everything else. I knew I would be punished severely for this later. Worse then I would have been before. _

_I couldn't help but cry. Avery was crying too. She was upset because Ryan was out there. She was sure that she was the one to start the whole thing. The one who really started it was Embry. If he hadn't tackled Mark then they never would have fought. Then again, if Mark never talked to me that way, then Embry wouldn't have tackled him. _

"_I want to go home." I told Avery, standing up and wiping tears off my cheeks. She did the same and we walked back towards the parking lot, leaving the boys to fight. _

"_Hey! Wait! Where are you going!" Embry yelled, running out of the woods and into the parking lot. _

"_Oh. Sorry. I have to go home now." I said, smiling lightly at him. _

"_BLAIR!" Marks voice pierced the air and a very angry Mark was storming towards me._

"_Go home Avery." I whispered, pushing her towards her car. She did as she was told. She drove away seconds before Mark got to me. _

"_What the hell do you think your doing you little bitch! Get the hell away from him! Did you see what his friend did to me!" Mark yelled, referring to his black eye. _

"_Don't talk to her like that!" Embry yelled shaking slightly. _

"_Embry, you should go." I said, but he didn't move. "Now." I said more firmly, putting my hand on his chest and pushing him away._

"_I'm not leaving you here with him!" Embry said, still glaring at Mark. _

"_Shut up!" Mark screamed before punching Embry in the face. He didn't even flinch. Instead he punched mark back, sending him to the floor._

"_STOP!" I yelled eagerly. What ever Embry did to Mark, he would do to me. "Come on!" I said, grabbing Embry's hand and dragging him towards the forest. Once in the coverage of the trees, I breathed again for the first time._

"_He shouldn't talk to you like that." Embry muttered as we walked towards my house. _

"_Yeah well you shouldn't really start fights either." I snapped. He just frowned and looked away._

"_He deserved it." He said, more feircly this time. I couldn't help but agree. _


End file.
